


Second

by thereisnosuchthingasunicorns



Series: Pretty porny Wincest drabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:10:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns/pseuds/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam enjoys a little alone- time. Or isn't he all that alone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second

**Author's Note:**

> Second of the Pretty porny Wincest drabbles.  
> Only Wincest/Weecest. Posted on wincest-with-a-side-of-j2 on tumblr.
> 
> If you like, come and say hi to me, I'm thereisnosuchthingasunicorns on tumblr.
> 
> Enjoy :)

Sammy likes to pretend he doesn’t hear the car stopping in the parking lot late in the evenings. He likes to pretend he doesn’t hear Dean stumble into their house, a bit drunk and quietly mumbling. He likes to pretend he doesn’t hear Dean inhaling sharply, because Sam “forgot” to close the door to his room.  
He just continues to stroke his cock, getting even harder with Dean watching him.  
Sam likes to pretend he doesn’t hear Dean moaning when he pushes one finger inside his tight little hole.

Sam has no idea whether Dean knows he’s pretending or not, but the thought, that he might, makes it even better.


End file.
